In Another Land
by fushigimai
Summary: If the wish in that little bottle came true, would everything be all right again? J/N, S/E, pretty light.
1. Joshua

Hey! Fu-chan here, just sharing the TWEWY love and a little bit of a pre-fic chat!

This fanfiction, IAL, takes place in an AU, but it is not completely an AU fic. And if you haven't finished the game, there will be plot spoilers in later chapters, so beware! The universe in which the first part takes place in is the universe of Aku no Musume (Daughter of Evil) from the Vocaloid series. In order to read this fic, there is absolutely _no_ reason to watch/listen to it since this is just a partial TWEWY adaptation of it.

As I update, and whoever's out there reads, plot points will be revealed which were missing in previous chapters...kinda similar to the way it was done in Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (Kai), but different since its my own writing style.

So please enjoy this first chappy with my newbie writing!

-- Joshua --

I let out a giggle as he takes my hand, sliding the ring of our fate onto it.

He smiles bitterly.

"So." I began, knowing my ridiculously faithful servant will finish for me, as he always does.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes, go eliminate the source of the noise."

He leaves me without a word, but I know he will do what he's supposed to. He has to.

_That's right. This is just a kingdom full of noise that no one bothers trying to get rid of. And I have to rule it. How boring. All I do is spend my time wandering this lavish castle, under his rule._

I smirk.

_At least that boy is around. It is nice to have someone of my own age. A shame about the dog, though._

I look into a room with the label 'Josephine' to find it empty.

It's my turn to smile bitterly as I think of all the world's riches in this boring little castle.

_Really. This is such a boring world._

I remember that girl's brother came a few weeks ago. He's better off without so much money. I need it anyway to clean up this place anyway.

_Hmph, I told him to earn it, but he seemed angry. Wel, at least I know why he's angry for the second time he came._

I walk back to the throne room, reclaiming my unwanted seat, arms crossed over my chest.

_I told them that if they wanted to overthrow me, they should just clean for me._

"Daughter of evil!"

There's shouting just outside the castle and I sigh, as the revolt began again.

_Don't they know I'm a boy?_

A little later, there's a vase sitting suspiciously in front of my throne.

It's a small bouquet of anemones, honeysuckles, nightshades, lilies, and poppies.

There's that weed as well, who won't leave, no matter how much I try to uproot him.

I boredly wonder where the attractive girl I saw the other day is as I get off my throne to walk outside for a moment.

_Who cares if she doesn't like me? I'll follow her, anyway._

I glare, seeing her hitting on the princess of the country of green.

The princess's eyes seemed to be filled with envy and I saw noise.

My servant had returned minutes ago, and I quietly told him to do his job in her country.

An hour later, many lights went out. I grin.

He was looking at the princess of that country wasn't he?

_Oh. My apologies. I didn't show any mercy, did I?_

I keep my rare smile. I know he's standing just outside the door.

"Welcome home, dear, it's tea time, isn't it?"

_What will I do from now on?_

I grinned as he bowed, watering the bouquet, scolding me for going out in the first place.

"Kiss my feet."

"No. The flowers will wither if I don't water them properly."

I sighed, as I felt more noise forming, deciding to just let it come to me.

_So much noise has built up. They're all being taken in by it now. It's a bit late for this._

I looked down at him.

_My army. My reapers are worn from the war at the country of green. I can feel them being erased one by one._

"They're surrounding us and all the servants left, _prince_."

I giggled considering he was the only one to talk to me like that, eyes devoid of fear.

_I'm_ not going bother fighting. Not him, or the ones revolting.

"We've finally got you, evil bitch!"

_I'm_ caught, in the middle of the night. How appropriate.

"You're such a disrespectful man!"

The flowers bloom the next morning. The kingdom I created overthrows me.

They say I was an evil ruler at the age of fourteen. Three o' clock is the time of my punishment.

The church bells are about to ring, and I sit in jail, bored.

When they ring, they sound much less impressive than I expected.

_I _don't look at the crowd.

"Oh, it's tea time."

The blade is dropped. I think back to those flowers, wondering if they've withered. Those flowers of evil.

_Well I got what I wanted. This is the world that was worked for, right, dear?_

Just before_ I_ die, I remember that gift.

That ring.

His happiness at my façade of sarcasm as I thank him.

Our promise to stay together forever.

Blood spills and it ends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Anemome -  **ADONIS** (Άδωνις): Greek name derived from Hebrew Adonai, meaning "my lord." In mythology, this is the name of a beautiful youth who was loved by Aphrodite. He was killed while hunting a boar and the anemone flower sprang from his blood.

(Obtained from:www . 20000 - names . com /flower_names. htm)

Nightshades- symbol of deception, danger, and death.

Poppies – symbols of death

Honeysuckles – symbols of love and generosity

Lilies – symbols of purity, chastity, and innocence

(Obtained from: answers. yahoo . com / question /index?qid =20090717100731AAxrHi9 )

This isn't the end! There's much more to this~

And Prince Joshy wants you to press the cute review button and tell me how this was! ;D

Basically, flowers blooming were a representation of these emotions and ideas growing, blooming, and withering.


	2. Shiki

"I've heard that she's in love with her."

Of course, I know that that she was a he, and that he just had a passing interest and wanted to be friends with Eri. Eri told me so. People gossip a lot about things they shouldn't…

I sigh.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, father, it is."

I cut in, knowing that if this ruler of everything becomes bored with us, things will go to hell.

He glares at me.

"Ah…I'm sorry…"

I quickly excuse myself, feeling nervous at my lie.

It reminds me of when I met Eri.

I had waited purposely at the entrance of the palace.

"Ah, nice to meet you! I'm Shiki!"

I could tell she'd fallen for me already.

That night, I send Joshua flowers, apologizing for things he does not know of.

It's hard to work properly as a princess with so many others working for their own goals. I envy sweet Joshua. He's balanced things rather well.

I meet his servant in town one day, and he's still wearing that bitter smile.

I don't have to lie when I'm with him. We wear the same burden on our hands.

It was much better when we were kids. There weren't restrictions, but now with our positions, we really can't be seen together.

We agree not to meet again. I know he will miss me as his closest friend, but father has ordered it.

Sadly, I have Eri's heart.

But my father wants me to be killed by Joshua. I will obey, because the ring commands me.

"Please end this whole thing quickly."

It's night and he comes with a fake smile, much different from his usual one.

He looks like he wants to cry and I'm worried, even though he shouldn't be here.

For his sake, I smiled back, knowing what was happening.

He takes me to a well in the forest, and it seems father has taken it a step further.

He's set in the ring for him to actually kill me.

I want to die smiling, so I pretend I haven't noticed and follow him.

Because even though it wasn't set in my ring, it was set in his, and it's better if I do it this way.

"Thanks for being my friend, Neku."

_I mean it. Please believe me. I'm not lying._

He has a knife, and he's shaking. I can tell he doesn't want to do it and that's good enough for me.

I speak matter-of-factly.

"Neku, if you don't do it, that man will kill you, and then where will Joshua be?"

I gently take his hands and plunge the knife into my stomach.

"…Thanks…for everythin…g."

Neku runs.

I lay there dying, and shortly after Eri is at my side.

_But…no…don't look…so angry…I wanted him…to do it…_

I gasp out my last words to my fiancé.

"…I…I'm…sorry."

It's little more than a whisper and my life is gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What?! Another charadeath?!

It's all part of the plot. And another chappy so soon? I'm actually like five chapters ahead of this in writing, but at this point I'm editing and uploading ;D

This time, Neku's begging you to review. Who could resist that baby face? Who should go sleep?

Neku:...Nevermind that! Why'd you make _me_ kill her?! Why couldn't Josh do it?! He's killed enough people! *pissed*

Because it's no fun that way.

Joshua: She does have a point, dear.

Neku: What point?!

The point.

Joshua: You heard her, Neku.

Neku:...Oh forget this. *stomps off*


	3. Eri

Muahaha! Editting consistantly is fun instead of flooding friends pages on LJ! *coughfloodingwasfuntoocough*

Rose-senpaiii~ You're wonderful for your reviews. ;D

--Eri--

_I hate this kingdom. I'm all alone here, with no other princesses or princes._

_Everyone loves me. But I'm eighteen. Those children have no right to look at me like that._

_So rich. So many servants. So much power. I have everything._

_But I remember the beginning of my visit to this country of green, everyone looked at me. And as usual I quietly sighed and said 'Now, come here.'_

_I have too many lovers._

_Oh well. I'm in the country of green. They shouldn't care._

I see a beautiful palace. A brown haired girl in a green dress and glasses stands at the entrance.

_Oh, look. The princess._

I fall in love. I stay loyal to her and get rid of all the others.

We soon get engaged, and I never notice the one that falls in love with me.

I tell him "Such a relationship would never happen! I can't live without the princess of green. She's like my other half, loser."

Later I am told that the one I turned down was the one they call the 'daughter of evil'.

_Wait? Isn't she a he?_

"Well, doesn't matter. There's nothing between us."

The next day I hear something horrible.

"What?! They're invading Shiki's country?!"

I immediately took the fastest boat to the country of green.

From my boat I see her running out of the castle, into the forest, and as after frantic searching, I see her pink hair in the distance.

"NO! SHIKI! IT'S A TRAP!"

My shrill voice rings throughout the forest.

Too late.

I see her slowly crumple to the ground.

Envy and greed die.

"It…can't be…"

Tears stream down my face.

"What…happened to my kingdom…of peace?"

It doesn't matter though.

An orange lily withers.

I have my revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh. Joshua is totally the most impure one! Try guessing who's next, and nobody else _new_ died this chappy! Is this a good sign? Who knows.

Eri is totally blackmailing you to press the poor starved review button.

Yeah, _that_ thing. Review! *shot by Joshua*


	4. Beat

_Stupid country_.

"The police suck. We need more money and food too."

"Get out."

A few hours pass.

"Gaurds. Place the girl in the execution slot later today."

Now she's standin' there under the blade and I can't do crap about it.

I know that stupid prince is listening.

"…I'll never forgive you, bastard!!"

The blade drops.

She's still smiling, even under a freaking guillotine.

_I swear I'll kill you dead._

_Joshua, I'll make sure you suffer as much as I did._

_This is my vengeance, yo._

A few days later, the princess of green died.

Everyone was mad.

I knew her lover.

Eri.

I don't care much. I'll start this war and take down the daughter of evil.

A lot of people are joining. All of them are fighting hard.

They're killing a lot of his army.

I'm ready to start my revenge.

"Le's go. We just need to kill that ringleader."

I hold the sword that she gave me.

Someone attacks me from behind and Eri kills him.

Our eyes are filled with anger.

The end is coming.

"…Why?!"

I can't believe it.

Where's that daughter of evil.

Why's the weed here, smiling?

He's gonna die at three.

The bells are already ringing. Where is that bastard?

I find him in the crowd and he's the one to speak.

He chuckles.

"We're the same now, right?"

I know better. I'm 'bout to kill an innocent person for my 'justice'

This is what I wanted right?

The blade drops.

The 'princess' disappears.

I don't want to be a hero like this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh. I fail at writing Beat D:

*cries* I need help with him...


	5. Rhyme

My brother comes home, yelling that the 'princess' wouldn't help them and that they'd have to scrounge for food and money again.

I smile at my stupid brother.

"Isn't that better? If we have too much money, then we'd definitely be making the people around us poorer."

Beat merely grunted in response.

I laugh.

I tell him that later I'll go see the prince and ask for enough money to hold us over for the month.

My stupid brother says he'll come too, but somehow I don't think that's a good idea. But I let him come anyway, he'd follow me no matter what I said.

I greet the prince with a smile.

He looks well.

Especially since he's still wearing those silly dresses. I wonder why he wears them anyway?

"Prince, I have come to humbly ask for enough money to keep us alive for the month."

"Oh? Well, I guess that's fine."

Joshua looks like he's pondering something.

"You should tell that stupid Daisuk—"

"Shut it."

I smiled at their familiar banter. I have a feeling Joshua was going to give us the money even if we didn't come. I just wanted to see him.

"You're so rude to your ruler aren't you?"

A voice suddenly sounded from above.

"_You're very familiar with these two, aren't you, Yoshiya-kun."_

Joshua and Neku visibly paled, though my brother didn't seem to hear anything, considering he was still glaring at the prince.

"_Why not kill them, then? I'd love to see what happens."_

"N-no.."

It's Neku, speaking barely over a whisper. Are they fighting the strange voice?

Are they being controlled by a demon?

I probably look frightened, because Beat is asking me what's wrong.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? I'll go easy, just kill the girl."_

"Brother, don't hate anyone for what happens today."

I'm happy I think fast about such things.

"Wha'?"

I give a sad smile to the prince as he speaks monotonously.

"Gaurds. Place the girl in an execution slot later today."

"Yes, sir."

The guards escort me out.

I am scheduled to be beheaded at three.

_I hope that they allow visitors, because if I don't tell me stupid brother, he'll actually do something stupid and regret it later._

No visitors come.

I have five minutes until my death.

_I wonder what on earth that voice was. It sounded like it wasn't human. Like something else. I'm worried. I hope Joshua and Neku and brother and everyone will be okay. Something just doesn't feel right._

I'm at the guillotine now, and I find my brother in the crowd.

Joshua and Neku are nowhere to be seen.

I smile at my brother, as he yells; foolishly thinking the prince would come to an execution like this.

"…I'll never forgive you, bastard!!"

I whisper three words as the blade falls.

"…I love you."

And my last thoughts are for the two trapped birds.

_Be safe, and live on._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well. Editting this part made me SAD. I absolutely adore Rhyme, and didn't wanna type this part! Yet I couldn't stop xD


	6. Neku

Muahaha, Neku's was my fav.

Warnings: J/N if you squint a little and slight cursing.

Disclaimer:...OH COME ON. JUST LET ME OWN THEM ALREADY.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were five when our families separated us, saying I was meant to serve, and he was meant to rule.

When we were nine, he got a dog called Josephine.

When we were fourteen the dog died mysteriously.

We checked it out and found out that taboo noise could personify.

And it had.

In the form of an angel.

We fought it for two years, never losing and never winning, until it killed both of our families and took control of myself, Joshua, and Shiki in the form of rings.

It was a taboo angel.

It told us we had to get rid of the noise.

But we knew that, we'd been doing that since we were eight.

Unfortunately, it got bored of the war against the noise, and started controlling us, like puppets.

Joshua is now an evil 'princess' and I am his faithful servant.

I will become evil to protect what is important.

I know everything will come to hate you Joshua.

Why do I stay?

It's not the damned ring.

So I have no idea why.

Maybe I really do think you're a girl.

One day I go to the country of green, and I'm happy to see Shiki again. Joshua looks surprised to see Eri happy, but I don't know.

We return calmly.

Once we are within the castle walls, a voice comes at us from all directions, all places, but only the three with the ring can hear it.

"_Kill the princess of the country of green, dear."_

My body automatically moves to leave the castle and complete the task.

I'm crying.

_I don't want to kill you!_

"_Smile, dear! We need somebody to think you did it. Ah, make sure the army invades, okay? Yoshiya?"_

The army is at the country of green, and I am taking Shiki to the well. I'm still smiling.

There's blood everywhere.

I just killed my friend.

Her blood is on my hands.

I can't stop shaking.

I can't stop crying.

_I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!_

I know my thought will only attract noise and the voice merely laughed.

The next morning, the binding rings are broken and all that is left is our promise.

Joshua is still the prince, and I the servant.

I sit near Joshua who is still wearing those dresses.

_Hmph. He's been wearing those since he took the throne. I wonder why._

"Today's snack is brioche."

He does that annoying giggling of his.

"Neku, I didn't know you cared~"

It was Rhyme's favorite snack when she visited.

"Shut it."

I held a shaky smile.

We killed two of our friends and the other two are leading a revolt against us.

My goal today is to keep you alive.

I am your servant after all.

It's night.

"They're surrounding us and all the servants left, _prince_."

"Oh, really? That's a problem isn't it. Running is good sometimes, dear. Where shall we go?"

At a time like this he's grinning?

I don't believe him, but I have made a decision.

"Oh, shut. Up."

Joshua's eyebrows quirk up at this, and I smirk.

I slowly take off my clothes.

"…We're going to have sex instead of run?"

My face goes red.

"No!"

"…You're running away half naked?"

"…Urgh, yes, Joshua. That's exactly it."

Joshua smirks.

"No, dumbass, take my clothes, and give me yours."

I throw my clothes at his face so he stops ogling me and moves.

"So…wear it and escape."

"What are you doing, Sakuraba."

_Oh, he's pissed. He's using my last name. But, really, if I stay any longer, I won't be able to pull this off, and you'll be hunted for the rest of your life._

I'm silent as I use some of my magic to change my hair to look like Joshua's own and I make him look like me. He can just change it back later.

"…Just, run. Now. They're probably in the castle already."

Joshua gives me a look I've never seen on his face before.

It's fear. Concern. Worry. Anger.

"Don't."

"No one will notice it's me."

"As prince of this land, I order you not to!"

I give him a final smile.

A smile of thanks for all our time together, our experiences.

Then I use all of my power to teleport him to the forest outside the castle.

_Now who said I can't do anything in the RG?_

I smirk, because now I'm the prince and you're the servant. But it's a shame that you won't make me any snacks.

I vaguely wonder if I'm evil now, too, having taken on the 'princess's' form.

"…What's this…you're crying, now? After all these years?"

Might as well let everyone think I'm crazy as I stand at the guillotine.

"…Stupid. You shouldn't be watching this."

I look away from the crowd, with a bitter smile.

"It's snack time, isn't it?"

The blade drops, and I think I'm seeing things right before it hits because there's me and Joshua. I have a look of horror, and Joshua's frowning, but that's not really us…

Is it?

I almost laugh, because the other me seems to be wearing a dress.

I do have final thoughts.

_If I'm somehow reborn, I don't think I'd mind being at your side again…servant or not._

_Life or death._

_Thanks for everything._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Grawr.

More coming up soon so review and tell me how I'm writing these charas! ;D


	7. Intermission

"Neku, watch out!"

Joshua's still in his teenage form, and it's only been a week after the game.

"What the hell?! There's still taboo noise?!"

"Apparantly."

And they manage to get themselves in a whole mess of trouble just by walking through the Scramble following a suspicious looking angel. The angel turns to face them near the entrance to ten-four, and the two boys see taboo markings.

There's a flash of light, blinding both boys.

"…Josh."

The Composer waited for the obvious question.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I think our little tabooty just jumped to another world."

"Aren't we following it?"

Neku's already losing his patience as Joshua sighs.

"That is our job, isn't it."

Neku rolls his eyes as Joshua slowly begins to trace the taboo noise, saying that it'll take a while.

The next day they are told by Mr. H that they are going to send someone else, and not to worry about it.

"Liars."

Neku's pissed to say the least.

"It's been two fucking years."

"Calm, dear. We don't want you almost erasing another part of the city, now do we?"

"Shut up. Those idiots that are supposed to be all knowing let a taboo noise get an angel and run rampant?"

"Yes, yes. I know. Can you shut up so we can go fix this ourselves, now that they want it done?"

Neku shuts up, knowing the faster they get there, the better.

Joshua wordlessly transports them, having gotten powerful enough to do so in the last two years.

They're in a medieval looking setting and something about it doesn't set well with Neku.

They've already found the taboo angel, sitting upon a tower, and they wordlessly destroy it, wondering why the higher ups couldn't complete such a simple task.

The next afternoon, they end up in a crowd, who are all focused on one thing.

"Nice place."

"…Joshua. Why am I wearing a dress."

"Because you look so cute in those things."

Neku knew Joshua was serious, so he just walked towards the back of the crowd too annoyed to bother changing it himself.

He froze.

"Aw, what's wr—"

Joshua frowned.

Now Joshua knows they should've stayed longer before travelling to the upper planes to confront the angels.

"It's you with my hair, Neku."

"…I know."

Neku has a look of horror in his face, because the him under the guillotine is smiling, and he can just barely make out a boy with red hair in the crowd.

It seems like this other Neku notices them, and it looks like he wants to laugh.

The blade drops, and Neku cringes, but not looking away.

"Well, then. The UG is rather bland here, and there's no game, so why don't we go fetch that other you?"

"…Weren't they watching this place?..."

"No, it's not worth enough to them."

At this point, Joshua thinks that Neku will attack the upper planes by himself, so he drapes his arm over Neku's shoulder.

"Well then. Shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahaha! Another favorite part!

...

*thinks*

...

Review plz! I'll give you a cookie! ~

Joshua: I doubt that will lure anyone into...

Neku:...*staring at cookie*

Joshua:*smirk* Neku-dear. I didn't know you were so easy to bribe.

Neku:Shut it! 'm not! Watching my counterparts die does that to me. *glare* *ends up looking at cookie again*

Joshua: *giggles*

Neku: =.=


	8. Still

"_Well then. Shall we?"_

"Neku!!"

It's Joshua's counterpart, and Neku can't help but think of him as a princess as he tries to figure out what he can do, if anything for this Shibuya.

There's no game.

They don't know what they were meant to do.

"Neku."

Joshua's soft, almost caring voice almost makes me jump, even though I know he's next to me.

"What?"

My voice is clipped. I'm pissed. Joshua turns business-like.

"There is no UG in this Shibuya, but Souls with high enough Imagination tend to exist, if someone doesn't erase them or the noise doesn't get them, for a long time."

I feel like crap. It makes me sick, watching what they're doing with my counterpart's body – he really is like a prince – they don't even notice his hair slowly changing color.

Joshua's hand was still over my shoulder and he slips it over my eyes, sighing.

I can't tell if that was a sigh of 'You should be used to this already, dear!' or if he was actually trying to act caring for the first time in a while.

I realize I'm shaking quite a bit and that it's definitely not my hand landing over Joshua's, holding his own to my face, trying to find comfort. It's not!

Well. It's not like we walk out to watch our counterparts get killed every day.

"…So we can save him, then?"

Joshua makes a tired sound.

Tired?

"Do any of them want it? It's not just about him. Notice the faces missing?" _No. I can't. I'm blind._ "Rhyme and Shiki. Minamimoto. Kariya. Uzuki. The usual reapers."

"Oh."

I sigh, stepping away from Joshua.

"Well. Let's go then. I doubt the prince will stand around waiting once he realizes he's still technically alive."

_Joshua is being…a bit too nice today. It's suspicious._

Composer and Conductor walked towards their target.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm. Nothing to say this time...Look forward to Prince Neku next chappy...but he's lonely and wants reviews to spend time with him!~

Prince Neku: ...No begging.

Neku: Stop destroying my pride! *shakes fist*

Prince Neku: Don't threaten her! She only killed me off.

Neku: Wow. I'm good. I couldn't tell if that was sarcastic or not. o_o;


	9. Life

It's been a while! No warnings for this chappy, just that...I don't own TWEWY/SubaSeka/IAWW et cetera et cetera.

----------------------------------------------

I almost black out.

My head is on the floor by my feet and I hope it's all just some nightmare.

There's so much blood.

I stand there frozen.

I know it's not a nightmare, because not even in those would I hear Joshua call my name with such grief and regret.

It was quiet and for a second I doubt that Joshua had said anything but I saw his mouth move.

I walk up to talk to him. Try to tell him I'm right here and stop being stupid, but I can't, he doesn't even notice me.

I feel as though the world is moving and I'm just not a part of it anymore.

"They're not very informed are they?"

I just stare as another Joshua and…is that me again? Well, they're walking towards me and the other me gives Joshua a look that I can't really identify in my current state.

I wonder if they can see me.

I wonder why I'm in a dress.

Not me. The other me.

My mouth forms the words my brain can't really process as my princess leaves.

"Who are you?"

My voice doesn't even sound like my own…shouldn't I be dead? I thought death would be more…fiery.

The other me opens his mouth to talk.

"I—"

"I'm Yoshiya Kiryuu, but just call me Joshua. But I'm not the one you know. I'm from a different world."

He sounds just as trustworthy as the princess.

Meaning not at all.

"Neku, you do the rest. I'm going to go deal with myself."

_He's… really me?_

The other me makes a frustrated sound.

"And just when I thought you were gonna make yourself useful!"

In response, Joshua walks away to follow my Joshua. My legs move to follow; I want to make sure the princess doesn't get himself killed, but…Neku? Neku moves to stop me.

Weird. I look better than I want to in a dress.

"I have to...um, explain a few things to you. You know about the power you have right?"

"Yeah, now get outta my way."

"Pay attention for a second! Can you hear Music?"

My eyebrows rise. Is the other me crazy?

"What mu—"

He puts his hands on my shoulders and it's like he's expanding my senses and there it is.

Like a never ending nocturne, changing rhythm and key every second, there is the Music.

"…What…the hell?"

"That's the music of this place."

Since when could I be so business like?

"Now, if you'd stay still for a while, then I could tell you that Shiki and Rhyme may still be alive, just the way you are."

"What?! Where?"

He was silent for a moment, he seemed to be focusing.

"…The castle?"

And before we know it, an elephant noise notices us.

The other me sighs in annoyance, and erases it almost effortlessly. And I finally notice that he has--

"Wings?!"

He grins.

"You have them too."

And I notice feathery wings unfurling behind me. I test them, trying to move them, and they do, like they've been a part of me all my life, but I remember the situation, and teleport us to the castle. When we arrive, Neku looks surprised.

"…What?"

"Well, I can't even do the teleporting thing properly."

We walk into the throne room and I trip and fall flat on my face.

Perfect.

"Wh—"

I turn my head a bit and…

"Rhyme! You're okay?!"

I'd tripped over Rhyme's feet since she's sitting on the floor.

"…Neku?..."

She's genuinely surprised and both of us stand up.

Neku is looking somewhere else in the room and lets out a sigh of relief.

I turn towards where he's looking and thank god, it's Shiki.

"Neku?!"

People should stop being so surprised to see me.

And I didn't tackle Shiki and I'm not hugging her as she flails to get out, then finally relents and hugs back.

"…Neku…You're…dead?"

It's Rhyme, and she looks concerned.

"Yeah."

I really don't want to tell her what happened.

"…Why are there two of you?"

"He's supposed to be me from another world…or something."

"Hey…"

I finally decide to ask.

"…You. Why are you wearing a dress? I've wanted to ask for a while, but…"

Neku looks down at himself.

"Ah! Dammit! I forgot!"

And he does _something_ and changes his clothes to a black shirt, boots, and a type of pants I'd never seen before.

Shiki claps then tugs on my dress. Right, I forgot I was wearing one.

"Neku, this is Joshua's isn't it?"

I pretend not to hear the question. Being reminded of how you died even if it was only moments earlier is never pleasant.

Neku notices my silence and speaks up.

"…Anyway. We should probably wait here until Joshua…and Joshua come back."

"There's another Joshua?"

Neku answers for me.

"Sadly, yeah. They're probably nothing alike."

There is a short silence, and my counterpart and I both open our mouths to speak.

"Joshua's an ass."

----------------------------------------

Sorta kinda happy with how this chappy came out.

It was just a 'meh' moment of writing for me. I'm sorry. This is taboo. But...it was the noise. *shot for bad pun*

But I'm serious! There was this lawn mower...and it was so noisy and I couldn't pay attention with my horrible attention span and yeah. I'll do my best to make further updates more frequent! [And stop asking you guys to review because I'm sure the question is embedded in your heads now! 3]


	10. Luck

I feel numb, like all the air was ripped from my lungs, like there's no reason for anything anymore.

As I walk down the street, busy due to all the onlookers from the execution, there is so much I wish I could have done.

I wish for power.

Luck.

Neku.

As I chuckle bitterly to myself, pale hands come up behind me, restraining me, and I hear a voice strangely similar to my own whisper the word 'Sleep'. Seconds later, I lose focus and eventually fall to unconsciousness, never seeing my attacker.

Everything seems a bit blurry, as I awaken to the sounds of the ocean.

I really don't want to be here right now.

"You are so dangerous. One little incident and you're leaking all your power. How childlike. But I assume that means something similar would happen to me if I were in a similar situation."

I do my best to give off an air of indifference, because it's myself standing there, and I lied. I'm not numb. I am utterly confused and would really like to know why I am standing right in front of me.

"Now what is someone like you doing here?"

Ambiguous questions are good.

"Well princess," A wave of power hits me, and I'm back to my own appearance, and I really should learn that trick. Seems useful, "I am obviously you, and since it only attacked the powerful people in this city – who are still existing might I add – you should start learning about yourself. I honestly don't know much of this universe, but it might be something along the lines of a magic based one. One centered around the power of one's will and thoughts. Of course that's only a guess."

He waves his hand in front of my face, and I don't respond because I believe I may have stopped paying attention after _'existing'_

"Did I break myself?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering where those who were killed might be."

And of course it didn't hurt to add my patented sing-song voice to that statement.

"Oh, they're with Neku. My Neku of course."

I think he's being vague on purpose. He just teasing with me. Playing.

"I see."

"Should I kill you?"

And _of course_ it was just like me to be a complete and utter bastard.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

I didn't move a single step because I knew it would be pointless if he really did want to kill me. Like it would matter, anyway.

"So you stop lying to yourself, dear."

"Lying to yourself is pointless, it's only avoiding the inevitable."

"I'm glad you know that. Now I don't have to hurt you." It seems like he really was going to, because his hands moved back to his sides, and I realize I should be very careful with this person, even if he is me.

"But, princess, you should follow your own advice."

I know when I'm beaten.

"Were you going to kill me so that I would stay with Neku? How thoughtful. But fine, I'll admit it, he pleases me, so it would be nice to see him again."

I will not say it in any clearer terms than that. Ever.

His smirk is answer enough, and I follow him as he walks towards a castle in the forest between Shiki's land and my own.

* * *

Wooow. It's been quite a while. But this story is concluding, and I will be attempting a sequel. So please enjoy the rest of this tale!


	11. Forgotten

"So…How should I be referring to you two?"

The brown haired girl looked between the two versions of her friend. One who she knew very well, and the other who, while seemingly familiar and the same, was different at the same time.

"Well, Shiki, you can call me Sakuraba and the one you know, Neku."

"Sakuraba…kun…" Rhyme tested the name out.

"Ah, right. I haven't explained what's going on.."

The prince chose that moment to speak, "We've all died, and this is some kind of twisted afterlife with monsters roaming around freely that try to kill us."

"And the longer we stay, the more powerful we become." This Shiki was just as good as Neku's.

"…Exactly." Even if they were good, Neku was more than a bit surprised they got all the general details on the first try, "Except, those monsters, they're called noise."

Neku was starting to feel dizzy, as he continued to explain the intricate details of the UG and answer the questions of the teenagers who would most likely be running it.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding in Neku's head.

"Sakuraba, are you okay?"

"I…"

Joshua was at Neku's side out of nowhere, casting a fierce glance at the others in the vicinity, "Neku, we've been here a bit too long."

Neku took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but instead he felt even worse, like he was about to black out.

"Josh, why aren't you.."

"I'm used to it, so I have some more time, you need to get back," Joshua scowled and caught Neku as he fell.

Yoshiya finally spoke up, "You can't do anything here, can you? Will he live?"

Joshua didn't even look away from Neku, "We'll be back to help you two set up," he took a deep breath, "_Sanae!"_

The Angel appeared before them, broom in hand. "What do you want, boss? I was in the middle of—Oh. Didn't I tell you not to wait 'till the last minute? Phones is new to th—"

"Would you _shut up_, Sanae, and _fucking take us home before he dies?"_

Mr. H's eyes widened in surprise, as he knew Neku wasn't dying anytime soon, and Joshua should too, but he sounded quite angry. He silently sent them back, not willing to face the wrath of a pissed off Composer with no Conductor there to protect him.

He laughed nervously of the thought of what Joshua would be like when he got back before turning his attention towards the confused group of familiar yet unfamiliar faces.

"Right. So what did they get up to?"

* * *

Haha. Double update, (this and MTRIP) for not updating in so long. I haven't been in the mood for writing fanfic in ages. My apologies.


End file.
